kuroarashifandomcom-20200213-history
Animal Companions
Common in the setting of Project: Arashi is the occurrence of an animal companion. They generally appear as side roles or support characters and almost never manifest beyond anything but that. While they are not all proven magical creatures, all of them seem to share the comment trait of not being proper mundane animals, either in appearance or otherwise. Some of them do seem to display supernatural powers, be they magical or just feats of strength, and none of them appear as if they were regular animals. They are generally all associated with one person over any other, forming a bond with that person in question. Hinata Hayate : Main article: Hayate Hayate 'is a male, purple feathered crane and pet to Tsuruko Aoyama. It is unknown whether Hayate and Tsuruko's other pet crane, Shippu, have any relation and the creature rarely makes appearances. Kuro : ''Main article: Kuro 'Kuro '''is a female black cat and pet to Kanako Urashima. Kuro digilantly follows around her owner. Capable of flying, Kuro possesses uniquely large ears and is able to talk. She offered conversation and advice to Kanako as she fretted over her longing to be with her stepbrother. Kuro's arrival is usually announced by the sound of the bell tied to her tail. Shippu : ''Main article: Shippu 'Shippu '''is a female, yellow crane that accompanies Tsuruko Aoyama in her travels as her avian companion. As Motoko Nakakami succeeded in her struggles with her feelings towards Keitaro Urashima and Seno Nakakami, Tsuruko intrusted Shippu to her; gaining a Hayate for herself. Shippu would usually stand alongside Tsuruko or resting on her shoulder or extended arm. Tamago Onsen : ''Main article: Tama '''Tamago Onsen, usually referred to as simply Tama '''or '''Tama-chan, is a Hot Springs Turtle. He was originally given as a present to Keitaro and Naru Narusegawa by Mutsumi Otohime at the end of their trip through southern Japan, however, he has since been adopted as a pet of the entire Hinata-Sou residents. Able to fly, capable of reaching a top speed of 60kph, Tama can also write, practise mathematics, is skilled in self defense and can communicate with other humans either through repeated motions or through Turtlese. Island Republic of MolMol Shiro : Main article: Shiro Shiro 'is a trained, albino alligator, pet to Amalla Su. A loyal pet, Shiro accompanies Amalla on her travels to Hinata, attempting to eat both Kentaro Sakata and Keitaro Urashima on two seperate occasions. Sometimes, when she wishes to travel quickly, Amalla ties Shiro to her back like luggage. It is unknown what happened to Shiro following the Sack of MolMol. Mahora Albert Chamomile : ''Main artcile: Albert Chamomile '''Albert Chamomile, most often called Chamo, is a perverted, lingerie stealing, chain-smoking and talking ermine. He is an ermine elf, akin to a Caith Sith, and has a long, and prehensile tail. Negi Springfield freed Chamo from a trap when he was five years old. Since then, Chamo has been going to Negi whenever he ran into trouble, attempting to provide him with some help and advice. He specializes in drawing magic circles. ''Terras Magicus'' Ember Ember is the companion to J'karu Rhome. While he looks for all intents and purposes like a white cat with black wings, Ember is an albino [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Cat_s%C3%ACth cat sìth]. Capable of speaking and duing rudimentary illusion and fire magics, Ember is most commonly seen on J'karu shoulder or floating near by the mage. He is very friendly and a bit naive, but fondly cares for both J'karu and her partner, R'tahz Tia. Category:Kuro Arashi Protagonists Category:Love Hina Category:Negima! Magister Negi Magi Category:Supernatural Characters